Friends with You
by chelseagrey
Summary: They're friends. It might just be that simple or just that complicated. COMPLETED.
1. Get me out

Season 2 of Grey's Anatomy:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This story is based on the preview that was just released.

Meredith just stood there completely shocked and confused. She saw George walking by. Meredith ran over completely leaving Derek behind without even looking back.

"George, get me out of here. Please."

"Yeah. Sure. Come on."

George and Meredith clung to each other by the arm as they rushed out of the hospital. On the way out they ran into Cristina.

"Cristina? Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"No. I'm not."

"Then come with us." Offered George.

"Yeah sure. Just hurry."

The three ran out and hopped into Meredith's car. Meredith just drove to a distance bar and said, "We're stopping here."

"Thank you lord." Said George.

"I could use a drink." Added Cristina as the three quickly went into the bar.

Meredith quickly ordered, "3 beers and 6 shots of Tequila."

"What would life be like without alcohol?" asked Cristina.

"Crappier than usual." Replied George.

"So what brings you here, Cristina?" asked Meredith.

"Ok. I'll tell you but don't tell anyone… especially Izzy."

"Deal." Meredith and George said in unison.

"I'm pregnant." Said Cristina bluntly. George spit out the swing of beer he was drinking and Meredith choked on her Tequila.

"What!" they both asked in unison.

"You heard me."

"Who is the father?" asked Meredith.

"Burke."

"All the more reason to drink." Added Meredith.

"To idiotic attendings." Meredith toasted.

"and beating up Alex." Added George.

"That was good Bambi." Said Cristina.

"So what did Sheperd do?" asked George.

"Married." Said Meredith just as bluntly as Cristina.

"Ouch. Can I crash at your place tonight?" added Cristina.

"Yeah sure. If we can even drive." Said George.

"I'm getting drunk. To hell with the hangover. I'll worry about that tomorrow. I could just raid the drug-lockup." Said Meredith.

"Hell yes." Said George.

"Hey George, if we get drunk enough; you'll get lucky." Said Cristina on her third beer.

By the end of the night, Meredith drank a whole bottle of Tequila, Cristina had 6 beers and George had 4 beers. George drove home and the three just barely made it to the couch before falling into a deep, yet painful sleep.

Izzy made her way home from the hospital. She had a rough and long shift and was utterly tired. As she walked into the house, there was an intense scent of alcohol. She glanced on the couch and saw that George had his arms around Meredith's waist and Cristina's head on his legs. Izzy was a bit hurt but she forced a smile. 'Why did they go drinking without me?' thought Izzy to herself. She laid down in her bed and thought, 'What could be going on? I don't get it. What is it that could be so bad that they couldn't tell me?' As these thoughts ran through her mind; Izzy eased herself into a deep sleep.


	2. aspirin, diet, blood

Chapter 2: aspirin, diet, blood

Cristina awoke with a massive headache. The smell of coffee lingered the air as last night's events returned to Cristina's head.

"Mer… wake up." Meredith groaned and opened her eyes.

"Get me Vicodin."

"Haha. George get up."

"Make that a double." Meredith blinked several times.

"This is the worst hangover I've had in a very long time."

"Yeah same here." Added George, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Mer do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah Cristina, raid my closet while I shower. But someone get me aspirin."

"Alright. I'll make the coffee, you two shower. You've had a worse time than me."

"Ah, give it up Bambi. Just make the coffee." Retorted Cristina tiredly.

Meredith and Cristina slowly walked up the stairs. "I'm never drinking that much again. My head hurts so badly. So Cristina did you tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"That." Meredith pointed to Cristina's stomach.

"No. I feel bad. I had too much to drink."

"Well, I'll do a," Meredith's voice lowered, "ultrasound."

"Thanks Mer."

"Yeah. Well let me know when you're on your lunch."

"Sure. Why is McDreamy's stuff everywhere?"

"It will be somewhere else soon."

"So you are finally ending it."

"At least I can." With that Meredith hopped into the shower while Cristina searched Meredith's closet for something she could wear.

"Morning Izzy. Could you get me an aspirin?" greeted George as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

"What are you three hiding?" demanded Izzy.

"What? Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"I CAME HOME LAST NIGHT TO SEE YOU, MEREDITH, AND CRISTINA; DRUNK ON THE COUCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?"

"Izzy, calm down. We all had a bad day so we went for a drink and I think that you were still on. So, we left."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME! WHAT IS GOING ON GEORGE O' MALLEY!"

"Cristina was yelled at by Bailey, Meredith is just having a hard time with Bailey, and you know about me. So that was why we went out for a drink."

"I WAS YELLED AT BY BAILEY TOO!"

"Izzy, why are you yelling?"

"Because you guys are hiding something from me! I thought I was a friend!"

"YOU ARE IZZY!"

"Don't you yell at me George."

"Why not? You have been yelling at me!"

"What is going on in here?" asked Meredith as she came into the kitchen.

"Meredith, why are you, George and Cristina hiding something from me? I thought I was your friend."

"Izzy, you are."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"_He_ is married." Meredith said even more blandly than before.

"What?"

"You heard me Izzy."

"Oh my. Meredith, I'm so sorry."

"Look it doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. I washed it all away with alcohol. Tequila." As soon as Meredith said 'Tequila', tears flooded into her eyes.

"Mer, what's wrong?" asked George worriedly.

"You blew me off for a bottle of Tequila. Tequila isn't good for you. Doesn't call, doesn't write, and isn't as much fun to wake up too."

"what?"

"That was the first time _he_ and I… well, you know, since I found out he was my boss. It was during Izzy's party."

"Oh, Meredith I am so sorry." Said Izzy and she walked over to Izzy and embraced Meredith.

"Aw. How sappy is that?" commented Cristina as she popped into the kitchen.

"Alright let's get to work." Added George. "Bailey will kill us since we are already 10 minutes late."

"Perfect." Said Meredith as she walked out of the kitchen with Izzy.

At Grace, Derek waited in the intern's locker room. He wanted to talk to Meredith. He needed to talk to her, apologize. Do anything at all. Derek waited until his pager beeped and he ran off to continue with his schedule.

Meredith walked into the hospital with a box in her arms. She and Cristina made a deal. Cristina would tell Burke about the baby when Meredith would return Derek's stuff. As Cristina nervously walked over to Burke, Meredith walked toward the attending locker room.

Cristina felt her heart beating faster and faster as she walked up to Burke.

"Burke we need to talk. This is important."

"Ok, well I just got my break so what about now?"

"Yeah, sure. Bailey is already going to kill me so it doesn't matter."

"Ok. Here goes."

"What's wrong Cristina?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes."

"This is. Well I don't know."

"Let's talk during lunch."

"I can't. I'm having an ultra-sound done with Meredith."

"Ok, I'll join you."

"CRISTINA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU ARE 20 MINUTES LATE!"

"Sorry, Bailey."

"Get to work. NOW!"

Cristina then ran off leaving a stunned Burke behind.

Meredith walked into the attendings' locker room and planted Derek's stuff in front of his locker. She then wrote 'BASTARD' in dry erase marker on his locker and then ran off to Bailey.

The day went by alright for the most part. But Meredith, Cristina and Burke needed to cancel the ultra-sound because there was a major accident filling up the OR.

Cristina walked up to Meredith on her way to the locker room.

"Mer, can I stay with you?"  
"Sure. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"No, not at all."

"Ok. Come by soon."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye Cristina."

Fortunately, Meredith was in the OR the whole day. She didn't get a chance to talk to Derek, which was the best part of her day. Meredith, George and Izzy slowly walked into the house.

"Cristina will be here soon." Said Meredith as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a cinnamon roll.

"What for?" asked Izzy who was still clueless about her pregnancy.

"She feels that she doesn't want to be alone right now." Replied George.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys." Greeted Cristina

"Beer?" asked Izzy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm going on a diet."

"But you drank yesterday."

"Today, I decided to go on a diet."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to crash for the night. Night, everyone."

"Night, Cristina."

"I'm going to head up too" said George as he walked up the stairs.

"I guess I will too." Said Meredith and Izzy in unison.

Cristina then closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Cristina awoke in the dead of night and heard some rattling in the kitchen.

She slowly crept into the kitchen and looked around. She saw Meredith making a cup of tea.

"Hey, why are you up?" asked Meredith when she saw Cristina lurking in the doorway.

"Why are you?"

"Felt like drinking some tea."

"Oh. Make me some."

"Sure. So how are you doing?"

"Ok. I… ow."

"What?"

"I'm getting the worst cramps ever."

"Cristina! There's bl…" Cristina then fell into a heap on the floor. Meredith panicked and took her pulse.

"Normal." Then George walked into the kitchen.

"Woah! What happened?"

"She passed out. Get her to the car. I'll get my keys and write a note to Izzy."

George just froze.  
"I know you heard me!"

George quickly picked up Cristina and carried her to the car.

Meredith quickly scribbled a note, left it on the counter and hopped into car and left for the hospital.

Izzy awake and look at her clock. It was 4 am. Rounds were at 5, yet it was completely silent. 'I wonder where they went.' Izzy thought to herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She spotted the note on counter.

'2:32 am

Cristina passed out. Took her to the hospital. Call if you need anything.

Meredith and George.'

'They left without me again.' Thought Izzy as she hurriedly prepared for work.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon

--ChelseaGrey


	3. stopping frozen solid

Ok, this part of the story is a little out there... ok a lot out there but please read and review. I don't own anything and M and G stand for Meredith and George to siginfy who is talking. Italics and bold mean heaving emphasizing on those words.

**On the way to the hospital:**

"George could you check her pulse?"

"MEREDITH SLOW DOWN!"

"George! Cristina is pregnant and she just passed out while she was bleeding out! We have to get to the hospital!"

"OKAY! But don't kill us in the process!"

"I used to live in Boston! I know how to drive." -M

"Pulse is normal. Do you think that she?" -G

"The alcohol." -M

"I hope not." -G

"Same here. Even though it is hard and funny to picture Cristina as a mother, she would make a damn good one." -M

"Yep." -G

"Okay, we're here." -M

"Help me carry her, Mer."

"Alright. Wait! DR. BURKE!" Burke ran over, completely shocked to see Cristina in George's arms.

"She woke up in the middle of the night, went into the kitchen when she heard me. Complained about cramps, started bleeding and collapsed!"

"Ok. I'll carry her! Meredith get a gurney! George get the chief! NOW!"

Meredith went off and got the gurney as George dashed into the hospital to find the chief.

* * *

"CHIEF!" 

"What is it O'Malley? What are you doing here?"

"CRISTINA! PASSED OUT! Pregnant. Downstairs."

"Well what are we doing up here?"

* * *

Meredith helped Burke set Cristina down on the gurney. 

"GET ME 2 UNITS OF O NEG AND IV FILTER!" yelled Burke as he and Meredith sped off to the MRI.

* * *

Burke saw the chief dashing over. 

"Burke! What happened?"

"Ask Grey!"

"Meredith?"

"She was staying over at our place and I woke up in the middle of the night to make tea. I guess I woke her and she went into the kitchen. She started complaining about the worst cramps and she started bleeding and then she passed out. Oh and by the way, she's pregnant." Said Meredith all in one breath.

"Well let's see what we… Oh my."

"Her fallopian tube burst. The head was positioned funny." Said Burke as his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Well let's cut her open." Said Webber. "Get OR 1 ready now. O'Malley, tell Bailey she is in charge until this is over. Get a private room open and close the blinds, then scrub in. Grey; get Derek Sheperd and scrub in."

"George went off while Meredith just stood there, frozen.

"GREY GET GOING!" yelled Burke as Meredith jumped and ran out of the room.

* * *

Meredith ran up and down the halls before she finally found Derek exiting Addison's office. 

"DR. SHEPERD! GET INTO OR 1 THE CHIEF NEEDS YOU!"

"Which one?" asked Addison, nonchalantly.

"DEREK GO!" yelled Meredith as the tears fell upon her eyes and Derek ran off.

"Dr. Grey, wait." Said Addison looking at Meredith.

"What? I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Well I just have to say that you are ruining you mother's reputation. Screwing you boss and crying in the hallway. She worked hard you know and look what you are doing. Throwing it away like a blank piece of paper."

"Addison, not now. And you know what you can have your husband back. I don't date guys that lie. And you know _nothing_about my mother."

"I know enough as to you don't appreciate her."

"Addison, shut the hell up. Go back to New York and take your husband with you. Now I have you go." With that Meredith ran off and nearly ran into the door of the scrub room.

* * *

"Mer, we have to talk. Maybe over dinner. Or after dinner and…" 

"You know what?"

"What? Mer, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. Please."

"STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU AREN'T. WE WE'RE JUST SCREWING AS YOU _WIFE_ SO _GRACIOUSLY_ PUT IT!"

"Mer, you have every right to be mad."

"DID YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID? **STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!** IN FACT, DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING BUT WORK!"

"Mer…"

"That's Dr. Grey to you and you know what? I don't care if you ban me from the OR, I don't care what you do just stay out of my face."

"Mer…"

"I don't care! My friend is dying in there and you better get in there and help save her!"

"You know that I'm your boss right?"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN NOW GO DO YOUR JOB BEFORE I ASK MY MOTHER TOO."

"Dr. Grey, we will talk later." Said Derek sadly as he finished washing his hands.

Neither knew that Dr. Bailey heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Cristina's surgery was successful. She was still heavily sedated but seemed alright.

* * *

Izzy stormed into the hospital. 'Friends leaving you out and such. I don't believe this.' Izzy thought before someone grabbed her and she felt the cool metal of a gun pressed to her forehead.

* * *

Dr. Bailey spotted Meredith as she walked out of OR 1. 

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"Can we talk privately for a moment?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey." Meredith followed.

"Meredith, I saw the conversation between you and Sheperd."

"Oh…"

"Well I congradulate you. That was defiantly a well-learned lesson but I must tell you that I worry that he might fire you."

"With all do respect Dr. Bailey; where does this consent come from?"

"Look, Grey you're a good med-student. I don't want you to lose your credibility by doing that."

"He lied to me. I broke up with him. Yet he persists. He did that for 3 months until I agreed to go out with him. Then he ends up married. I risked everything for him. I even told the chief that I wasn't making a mistake. I probably lost all the respect that my mother has worked so hard to build. I'm such an idiot."

"Meredith. I'm glad you learned. But your mother's respect is hers and hers alone. You will work for yours but by your skill you could gain it back just be very careful with it."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

"Oh and Grey."

"Yeah?"

"If Sheperd gives you any trouble, I might help you and ask the chief. Don't worry too much alright?"

"Yes mom."

"Very funny now get back to work!"

* * *

Meredith entered Cristina's room with flowers in hand. She found that Burke and Webber were just sitting on the chairs just waiting for her to wake up. 

"Hey. How is she?"

"Well she isn't starting to make movements but the baby is questionable." Answered Burke as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Meredith, I heard what you said to Sheperd." Said Webber.

"Did everyone?"

"Pretty much and we are a bit proud. Just be careful Meredith." Replied Webber.

"If you are right, Meredith; I have your back. You saved my family. That means a lot." added Burke looking at Cristina.

"Thank you. Hey, is that? Oh my. BLOOD!"

Burke just froze when he saw that there was more blood leaking out from Cristina's gown.

Webber opened the door, "OPEN THE OR! GET ME 2 UNITS OF O NEG STAT!"

Meredith looked at her friend, "Hang in there Cristina."

* * *

Next chapter willbe up soon. and then we will find out what happens to Izzy 

--miss grey moose (my nickname)


	4. in and out of control

Chapter 4: in and out control

Authors Note: Hello there. This is the next chapter and well it has drama and is even more out there than the last one and is… well you have to read to find out! Don't forget to review! oh and Lisa is a nurse.

Now where were we? Oh yes… Izzy has a gun to her head and Cristina is bleeding out…

* * *

"PREP OR 3 RIGHT NOW!" yelled Webber as Meredith was checking Cristina's vital signs.

"Ok Grey let's go!" said Burke with panic arising in his voice.

The three ran off to the OR.

"PAGE O' MALLEY!" screamed Webber, "GREY ORDERED AN IVC FILTER AND 5 UNITS OF O NEG! SCRUB IN AND GET ME A PORTABLE ULTRASOUND!"

Meredith went off with her task and the moment that she and George walked into the OR; Cristina's monitor went flat.

* * *

Izzy panicked. She forget every bit of self-defense that she learned over the years. The feeling of the gun to her head calmed her for some reason. It reminded her or how she was young and her father would come and try to beat her up. It helped to know that there was a gun in the 'hallway closet' of their trailer.

"Dr. Stevens…"

Izzy slowly opened her eyes only to see the man whose daughter, Izzy treated yesterday..

"Y…es?"

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" The man shoved the gun deep in her temple as Izzy felt the warm blood roll down the side of her head.

"WHY! SHE WAS OK WHEN SHE LEFT THE HOUSE. SHE WAS ONLY 20! SHE HAD HER WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER. JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS HIT BY A CAR AND NEEDED TO GO TO THIS DAMN HOSPITAL, SHE DIED."

"Sir, her injuries were extremely severe. There was nothing we could do. She was not only going to be paralyzed but she had 5 fractured ribs, hemoragging on her abdomen, blindness in the left eye, a collapsed lung, major head lacerations, and she had her spleen removed and needed her liver to be removed but there was no time. If the slim chance of her survival existed, she would be in a great deal of pain."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! SHE COULD'VE LIVED."

"Sir, I assure you that there was no possibility that she would have survived it in the first place."

"You killed her. You murdered my daughter! I'll kill you now. No wait! I could let you rot in prison and everyday I would visit you and torture you."

"Sir, please." Izzy opened her eyes and looked into the empty stairwell.

"I DON'T CARE." Izzy felt the man's breath on her neck. She felt his fingers squeeze the trigger and Izzy heard the gun go off.

* * *

"CRISTINA!" screamed Burke as he glanced nervously at the monitor.

Meredith blinked a few times and felt her voice disappear. After a second, she found it while everyone else stood there.

"GET ME AN INTUBATION TRAY! LISA START THE ULTRASOUND! GEORGE SQUEEZE IN 2 UNITS OF O NEG! BURKE PLEASE WAIT IN THE SCRUB ROOM. DR. WEBBER GET ME THE PADDLES!"

Everyone snapped back into reality and got to Meredith's orders.

"CHARGE TO 200. CLEAR"

"Spiked Sinus."

"Dophemine 10 mikes. Charge to 300"

"Drug admistered."

"CLEAR."

"Returning Sinus."

"George intubate! Let me see the ultrasound."

"What do you see Dr. Grey?" asked Webber as he returned to his normal state.

"Delayed miscarriage. We must have missed something in the surgery. She needs immediate evasive abdominal surgery."

"Well, Grey. You lead. I'll assist." Said Webber wearing a proud smile.

"I would love to but I would only like to save Cristina's life."

"Then do it."

"Ok." Said Meredith with uncertainty in her voice. "Lisa, give me a 10 blade."

* * *

Izzy opened her eyes. She looked around she saw that the man was dead. Izzy felt that she had a minor head laceration. She ran out of the stairwell and called for helped. 'Things are going to be okay…' Izzy kept repeating that phrase in her heard as tears fell down her face.

* * *

Cristina awoke with an intense pain in her stomach. She looked around to find that Meredith, George and Burke were sitting at her beside.

"CRISTINA YOU'RE AWAKE!" exclaimed George.

"Lay off Bambi. What happened?" Cristina looked at Burke's grave expression.

"Meredith performed an amazing surgery!" exclaimed George until he realized that wasn't exactly what Cristina wanted to hear.

Meredith was the first to answer, "You passed out in my kitchen. It turned out that your fallopian tube burst. While you were in recovery, you started bleeding out again, and well…"

"Well, what Meredith?"

"We couldn't save the baby." George blurted out.

Cristina felt the hot tears come to her eyes.

"**WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!**"

"Cristina, they aren't lying." Said Burke as Cristina saw his tears fall down onto her sheets.

"George, I think they need a minute." Suggested Meredith as she grabbed George by the arm and exited the room, only to run into Izzy.

* * *

Cristina looked at Burke for reassurance.

"Burke, I…"

"Shh. It's ok."

"How can it be? I lost my child. I was going to abort but I lost the child anyway!"

Burke climbed onto the gurney with Cristina and gently embraced her.

"It will be okay. You are able to have kids again."

"But Burke, I only want to have a baby with you."

"Then we can try again. When the time comes."

"I feel so bad. I drank alcohol."

"Cristina. Everything happens for a reason." Cristina felt Burke's tears falling into her hair as well as hers onto her gown.

"I want a baby. At first I was scared. But after I told Meredith and George. I thought that I could give this a chance."

"Don't worry. You will make a great mother. Go back to sleep. I'll bring some pasta over okay?"

"Okay. But I want the eggplant in it. It's a Korean favorite."

"Okay. Do you want me to wake you?"

"Yes."

"Sleep well Cristina. I love you."

"I love you too." Cristina put her arms protectivley around her stomach hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare.

* * *

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" asked Meredith and George nervously in unison.

"I work here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. What were you doing?"

"I'd rather not say." Answered George.

"Why not?"

"I don't think you want to know." said Meredith.

"I do."

"Meredith and I were um. You know…" said George.

"Yes. That…" said Meredith as she kissed George on the cheek.  
"Okay then."

None of the three knew that Derek saw everything.

* * *

Meredith walked out of the hospital tiredly. George was waiting by the car. On her way to her car, Meredith was pulled over by Derek.

"Meredith, we need to talk."

"I don't want to. I won't either."

"Why are you with George?"

"I have nothing to say to you. Now I have a bottle of Tequila and a bed with my name on it."

"You are blowing me off again with Tequila."

"Yes. I would choose Tequila over you anyday. Goodbye Dr. Sheperd."

Meredith walked on and greeted George as Derek jumped into his car and drove off.

* * *

Derek looked around at the street lights. He spotted a 24 hour bar and pulled over. He walked in and saw scotch.

"Give me that bottle of scotch." Derek said to the bartender.

"Alright."

Derek downed the bottle of scotch and went for another. By the time he finished his third, he ordered one to go and left.

Derek dizzily, walked to is trailer. He spotted a figure standing at the door, which he recognized to be Addison.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he took another drink.

"Talking to you."

"Come in."

Derek and Addison walked inside and Derek shut the door.

"So what do you want? I need my sleep."

"You." Addison leaned over and kissed Derek.

He, being drunk was not aware that this was happening. He believed it was Meredith. He gently took off her clothes and laid her down on the bed.

* * *

Meredith was tired. She was glad Izzy had to work another shift.

"So George, why did you say that we were together?"

"Izzy would have suspected something else otherwise."

"Yeah. You know George, if I didn't want to ruin our friendship; I'd date you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Meredith, I think I might love you."

"Well in that case." Meredith leaned over and kissed George gently. Again the two were drunk and the alcohol made it tough to focus. They had barely made it up to Meredith's bedroom, when they had relieved each other of any garments.

* * *

Derek awoke with a major headache and felt someone in the bed beside him. He looked over.

"Mer? ADDISON? What are you doing here?"

"You slept with me remember?"

"NO I WAS DRUNK! GET OUT!"

"Fine then but tell your idiotic girlfriend that you cheated on her with your _wife._"

"Just leave." Addison quickly got dressed and left the trailer.

"What have I done?" asked Derek as he leaned against his bathroom.

* * *

Meredith's eyes fluttered opened. She barely had a headache and remembered every detail of the previous night.

"Meredith, are you awake?"

"Yes." Meredith turned facing George.  
"I'm sorry about last night, Mer."

"Don't be. We were drunk and we're good friends. We can't let this get to us. I know that you love Izzy too."

"You know?"

"the way you look at her tells all."

"Oh."

"Tell Izzy okay. This wasn't a mistake. We just have to think that this was just casual. Too much to drink and a rebound with our relationships right?"

"You're right Mer."

"Oh and George?"

"Huh?"

"I know that you liked me before."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. We had our fun. Now leave before you blow it with Izzy."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And Bambi… you aren't half-bad." George blushed as he slid out of bed and into his room.

Meredith walked into the shower and made breakfast.

"This is going to be a long day." Meredith said to herself as she hopped into the car with George.

* * *

Izzy was extremely tired and Alex was getting on her nerves. She just wanted to go home. Izzy felt hated at the moment.

* * *

Meredith walked out of the locker room and into the hallway when she saw Bailey running toward her, full-speed.

"Grey, you're mother has been admitted."

* * *

I'M SORRY! The Meredith/George and Addison/Derek just had to be done. It's in the preview… I'll see if they get back together! I want them too but I'm not sure. Usually the couples that I wish to be together aren't! (Take Carter and Abby from ER for example. I'm STILL mad about that…) But this story was defineatly out there. I'll work on it. Please review. The next chapter will be out soon. After labor day, there will be a block period for me because of school so bear with my chapters now. I will take any suggestions.

--GreyMoose

(You just have to love Abercrombie and Fitch.)


	5. alcohol, trust, resurrection

Author's Note: **Please read this before continuing with this chapter. **The story that I am writing is partly based on the preview that we have seen but being a Grey's Anatomy, Lost, and ER fan; I like drama. I only want to add to the drama and I know that Cristina isn't supposed to drink but I made her drink so there would be a drama and a little complications. I know that in the preview Derek and Addison/ Meredith and George were not shown sleeping together but I like I said I will add up the drama. I greatly apologize if this author's note seems harsh because that is NOT what I'm heading for. I would only like to clarify my reasons for the story. Please review and feel free to suggest but I would like to point out that everything I wrote up to now is leading up to something. Something big. Please keep reading because after Chapter 6 is completed the drama will be taken up to the next level. Please enjoy the story and review afterward. I greatly appreciate your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 5: alcohol, trust, resurrection

"_Grey, you mother has been admitted."_

Meredith froze and looked blankly at Bailey. She felt her soul being sucked out. Could her life get any worse? Meredith remembered growing up alone. Without a father, without a mother. I guess you could say that alcohol was her only refuge at high school, even now. She drank in college, med school, before and after work, and even time she felt bad Meredith drank. She needed something right now. A drink. Something that would make her fall off the edge of the Earth. Just be out of existence. Meredith knew that she wasn't an alcoholic. She knew how to keep her limits; she just only drank when things would go horribly wrong. This was one of the times where she wished that she had alcohol in her hand and no rules for the day.

"Wh….a?"

"She passed out. They brought her here."

"No. No."

"Grey, take as much time off as you need. Your mother is stable. Rm 2118."

"Thank you." Meredith looked at Bailey and then Bailey ran off. Meredith didn't care anymore. She collapsed in the middle of the hallway and began crying uncontrollably. The tears fell quickly and there was nothing, nothing but the tears and the worry and fear that Meredith had carried since her mother was diagnosed. Life could not get any worse for Meredith.

* * *

Derek was walking by when he saw Meredith. He was still hung over and felt absolutely guilty about how he cheated on Meredith. Derek ran over and put his arm around her.

"DEREK GO AWAY!"

"Mer, what's wrong?"

"I said, GO!" Meredith stood up and ran toward her mother's room. Derek stood there confused. Olivia came up behind him.

"Dr. Sheperd, Dr. Grey's MRI came in."

"What?"

"Meredith Grey?"

"No. Ellis." Derek felt his heart stop.

"The Ellis Grey."

"Yep."

"Oh my."

"Well it seems she has a tumor where the Alzheimer's disease resides."

"Oh, Olivia tell no one." Derek walked off into Ellis's room.

* * *

"Meredith, Dr. Grey."

"What?" spat Meredith as more tears fell down her cheeks? She was gripping her mother's hand but her mother struggled free.

Derek looked at her and answered, "Dr. Grey, you have a tumor where you Alzheimer's is."

"I HAVE AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT OPERATION IN AN HOUR! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Mom, focus. There is a patient that has a tumor where the Alzheimer's resides. What would you do?"

"Have a resurrection only on the part where the disease and tumor overlap."

"Does that answer you question Derek?"

"Yes, I'll prep the OR."

Meredith looked at him, "Oh no. YOU are NOT doing MY MOTHER'S SURGERY!"

"What?"

"I'm calling her old friend to do it."

"Meredith, I'm…"

"I don't care. You are NOT treating my mother."

"Dr. Grey…"

"Please call me Ellis."

"Ellis, do you agree with your daughter's decision?"

"I have no daughter!"

"MOM!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Meredith just stopped yelling and looked into the hallway.

"Olivia, get me… anaphendrine (I couldn't remember the name of the knock-out drug.) 10 mmg."

"Yes."

"Derek please come out into the hall." Derek obliged and Meredith gave her mother the anaphendine.

* * *

"Mer. Please let me treat your mother."

"No, I will call in a better doctor."  
"Please just trust me."

"DR. SHEPERD! I CAN BARELY TRUST YOU WITH MY HEART! YOU BROKE IT AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU WITH MY MOTHER'S LIFE! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"You don't have to yell."

"OH YES I DO!"

"Mer."

"No, just go. I need to call in a favor." Derek walked off hurt as Meredith walked into the locker room and then ran into Addison.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.

--GreyMoose


	6. the ellis grey

Friends with you: Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **School started so I barely have time to write but I just saw the new commercial for GA and will translate it my best. Now please enjoy this chapter and review for me. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

George was just sick and tired of Alex's attitude. He not only is a pain in the ass on a day to day bases but he gave him syph. George enjoyed having Olivia around but just knowing that she dated, _slept_ with Alex made the chills run up and down his spine. Alex walked into the locker to find George vigorously thumbing his pager.

"Dude, you are going to break that thing."

"Don't talk to me."

"What are you 10?"

"You gave me syph."

"I gave _Olivia_ syph. She gave it to you. I don't swing that way."

"I don't care. I don't know why you had to date Olivia though."

"I can get _any_ woman to sleep with me Georgie boy."

"Right."

"Dude, don't use sarcasm with me."

"I don't believe you Alex. You are cocky enough to think that you can get any woman in bed with you."

"I'm serious. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll make you a bet."

"Depends."

"I can get Izzy over there to sleep with me. I will pay you $250 if I don't."

George thought about this. Izzy was tough and she hated Alex's guts. There was a good chance that he could make the $250. He could take Izzy out sometime. Wait, this was Izzy. His _friend,_ his _roommate._ George snapped back into his thoughts.

"You have three days."

"Done."

* * *

Addison smirked as she saw Meredith's tear-stained face.

"Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Sheperd."

"I would just like to let you know that Dr. Weber has a staff meeting in 10 minutes. I would hurry if I were you. Oh, and I'm so sorry about your mother. Great woman. Too bad you can't learn from her."

"Dr. Sheperd, I think that this situation is private."

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

"You are such a bitch, You slept with my husband."

"Well guess what? I broke up with that bastard."

"Well then, it will be a pleasure working with you."

"You know what Addison?"

"What Grey?"

"Stop with this little good-girl bad-girl thing. It's old. Go ahead and take your husband back to New York. I don't care anymore."

"You do."  
Meredith had finally blown it. She grabbed Addison by the collar or her scrubs and pinned her against the wall.

"You know what Dr. Sheperd. I try to be nice and give you your husband back. I don't want him anymore. Stop being a bitch. Go back to NY. Stay out of my face and leave my family alone."

Dr. Bailey had seen the would scene.

"GREY!"

Meredith felt her adrenaline take over as she released Addison and turned to face Bailey.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"What are you doing Grey?"

Before Meredith had the opportunity to answer, Addison interjected.

"SHE ATTACKED ME!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Meredith had seen Bailey angry before but nothing like this.

"Grey, what happened?"

"She insulted my mother."

"Just because she is a patient?"

"Yep."

Bailey took a glance at Addison.

"Get to your meetings." She walked off leaving Addison completely shocked and Meredith in a state of relief.

* * *

George flipped through his charts. So many thoughts ran through his head. Izzy and Alex, along with Sheperd being married and Meredith having her heart broken. He searched along for his next patient, Ellis Grey.

George felt something flicker in his mind. Grey, Ellis? _The_ Dr. Grey. George thought of when he first heard of the name.

* * *

"_The Nazi's a resident. I have _attendings_ hating me." Said George to Izzy as she combed through he blonde hair. _

"_You know Meredith is inbred." Said Cristina while closing her textbook._

"_Well it can be any common doctor around here to be a parent." Said George while he looked down at his lunch."_

"_No, royally inbred, Her mother is Ellis Grey." Said Cristina._

"_Shut up! _The _Ellis Grey." Exclaimed Izzy._

"_Whose Ellis Grey?" asked George as he took a bite out of his yogurt._

"_The Grey method? Where did you go to med school? Mexico?" retorted Cristina._

"_She was one of the first big chick surgeons. Practically invented the abdominal…"_

"_She's a living legend. She won the Harper Avery. Twice."_

"_So I didn't know one thing."_

"_Talk about parental pressure." Added Izzy. _

"_Ahh. I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. I would kill to _be _Ellis Grey,"  
__"Meredith Alert."

* * *

_

He walked into the room.

"Dr. Grey?"

It was he saw Meredith in her mother.

'It's _the_ Ellis Grey.' Thought George as Meredith entered the room.

* * *

Alrighty. Wellll here is another chapter. School is a pain in the ass. I'll update by Oct.

--greymoose


	7. mildly speaking

I got bored. Enjoy and please review. Flame if you must.

* * *

George looked at Meredith and deeply met her eyes.

"Mer?"

"George. Umm… I'm calling in for an old friend. Dr. Ishbaki. He will be performing the surgery on my mother. Try to calm her down… she still thinks that she is a surgeon so. George… well the thing is that… be careful. This is my mother."

"Ok. Take care of yourself Mer."

"No problem."

Meredith let out a small smile and walked out of the room.

* * *

George looked at Ellis.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. O' Malley. I will be helping you out."

"Are you my intern?"

"No. But I am an intern."

Dr. Weber peeked into the room.

"Ellis?"

"Richard. What are you doing here? I thought that you had a new pack of interns. Congratulations on making attending. It's nice to have you back."

"Ellis… I'm chief."

"What happened to Redalow?"

"Quit. Wife wanted to work."

"And the child?"

"Redalow takes care of him. How are you feeling?"

"Why am I here?"

Dr. Webber didn't answer looked at George.

"Be careful. I don't want you to be the one responsible for killing Grey."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Alex gleefully walked into the locker room to find Izzy was changing.

"Aloha Dr. Model."

"Dr. Evil Swan."

"Damn I feel good."

"Find another nurse to bang."

"Nope. I helped a little boy with his leg."

"Huh? You did what? You were kind to a kid? A little child?"

"Haha. And yes. I got a surgical consult in the pit."

"Oh. Somehow I find that charming."

"Oh really. So Izzy my dear… do you want to go out for a drink later and see more of this charm?"

"Isn't that the line that you used on Meredith?"

"A variation."

Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"I get nervous around pretty girls. Iz, I can't help it."

"Didn't seem like you were nervous when you posted photos of me in lingerie in the locker room."  
"Well… let's talk. Tonight. When do you get off?"

"6:30 if I'm lucky."

"I get off at 5."

"Pick you up?"

"I'm going to be late."

"Hey… float like a butterfly."

"I like butterflies."

"Talk to you later Izzy."

Izzy walked out of the locker room. Yet unbeknownst to her was that Alex was staring and this strange, intense feeling came over him.

* * *

George had been thinking all day. He just wanted to end the bet. He couldn't do this to Izzy. Izzy then ran up to George.

"Hey Bam."

"What is with you girls and the Bambi thing?"

"It sounds better than your name."

George playfully hit Izzy in the arm.

"Guess what Bam?"

"Ok. I'll let you call me that. But ONLY you. And what?"

"I'm going out with Alex tonight."

beep beep

Izzy looked down at her pager,

"Bailey. Love ya Bam."

"I love you too Izzy."

Izzy didn't know that George meant the love that you have when you grow old and live together forever. Not the love as a friend. Izzy was playing monkey in the middle. She was the middle. She had no choices or knowledge.

* * *

Burke gazed intensely at Cristina.

"Yang!"

"What is it Burke? I'm off in an hour."

"We need to talk."

"Yes. I know that the baby's burial is next week."

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

Cristina took Burke by the arm and dragged him into the stairwell.

"What do you want Burke?"

"The question is what do you want! Ever since you have been discharged, you haven't been talking to me or being around me for anything except work."  
"Burke. I'm depressed. I don't know what I want."

Burke gently gripped Cristina by the upper arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Think about it." As he uttered those words, Burke turned and left.

Two eyes closed and took in a long breath.

Crossing the line was putting it mildly for this peck of interns.

* * *

Addison didn't want to go down with a fight but she had a boyfriend waiting at home for her. She tightened the grip on the manila envelope and drew in a deep breath. She saw Meredith walking on her way out alone.

"GREY!"

"What Addison?"

Addison handed Meredith the envelope.

"Take it. Take everything."

"What?"

"I have someone waiting for me. Bye."  
Meredith laughed quietly to herself and opened the envelope to find signed divorce papers.

* * *

George went up to Alex in the lunch line.

"Alex, the bet is off."

"What?"

"I don't want you hurting her."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to leave Izzy."

"I want this bet called off."

"Alright Georgie. No more bet."

"So you'll back away from Izzy?"

"Dude I like her."

George felt his whole world disappear. From first sight Meredith was his love but as perspective and lives had changed, that was no longer true. Meredith was a dear friend whom he loved with all his heart but Izzy filled every void and added to his partial happiness.

"Izzy, what have I done?"

* * *

Izzy waited at the front of the hospital for Alex. He pulled up in a blue car five minutes late.

"Gee Alex I thought that we we're running."

"Very funny Izzy."

"So where are we going?"

"Bar."

Izzy was still on her first beer.

"Are you serious?"

Izzy nodded.

"A model that lived in a trailer. Isn't that Cinderella?"

"I guess so."

Izzy smiled.

"You have the most beautiful smile, Izzy."

Izzy looked deeply into Alex's eyes and tried to read his emotions but couldn't figure out the feeling. When she snapped out of her thoughts, Alex's lips gently grazed Izzy's.

* * *

Derek quickly ran up to Meredith.

"Mer."

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

Instead of an answer, Meredith shoved a manila envelope in his hands and walked off.

* * *

George tried so hard to calm down Dr. Grey.

"Dr. Grey, please."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Please."

"It's Ellis."

"Ellis, please take this medication."

Dr. Grey threw George a funny look and drank her pills. Then a Japanese doctor walked in.

"Ellis?"

"CARL!"

"You remember me?"

"How could I not?"

George smiled, "I'll let you two catch up."

* * *

Izzy stumbled out of the car. Alex hurriedly grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling.

"Izzy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Alex, Meredith and George aren't home yet."

* * *

Meredith and George drove into the driveway an hour later. As they tiredly walked up the stairs, groans and screams were heard in the house.

"Hey George?"

"Yea Mer?"

"Was I that loud?"

"Believe it or not, no."

* * *

Next update… well I'll see when I feel like it.

--Abercrombie and Fitch Lover

Grey Day on the Beach in California

Hollister, California where the American Eagles fly free

(long story) Take care guys.


	8. did you hear me?

Well here is the next chapter. Most authors' note at the bottom:

* * *

Meredith felt her heart pulse in and out and the pain of her past, present and future hit her with every beat. She wishes that she was the patient in the standstill operation. That her heart could have been frozen but never brought back to life. She wishes that Derek never existed and that her mother could have just been an average woman. Meredith remembers when she decided to become and surgeon and tell her mother. Meredith was about 17 at the time.

* * *

"_Mom? Are you home?"_

"_What do you need Mer? I need to eat and sleep! I have to help Dr. Ishbaki with a stand-still!"_

_Meredith walked into the kitchen and saw her mom doing some paperwork as the scent of frozen lasagna filled the air._

"_Mom… you know how the teachers at school want us to decided on a future?"_

"_Oh my ever loving… Meredith you aren't going to marry that Kevin boy are you?"_

"_Mom… Kevin and I broke up a month ago. He cheated on me. Anyway… can I tell you what I want to be?"_

"_Make this fast."_

"_But the lasagna won't be done for another hour."_

"_My paperwork could be."_

"_Mom. I want to be a surgeon like you."_

_Ellis looked over the rims of her reading glasses and looked at her daughter quizzically._

"_Excuse me? What did you just say Mer?"_

"_I want to be like you."_

"_Well I can give you a surefire answer."_

"_Already? Because you will be paying for my education."_

"_No. No to being and surgeon AND I am not paying for your education."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's a tough world Meredith. You can't handle it."_

"_Mom. I practically raised myself!"_

"_It doesn't matter! I don't want you to be a surgeon. You can't handle pressure."_

"_Mom."_

_Ellis looked at her daughter. _

"_Come here."_

_Meredith obliged. Ellis gently embraced her daughter. Any normal teenager would have immediately pulled back but Meredith felt tears surface her cheeks. Maybe… just maybe her mother did love her.  
"Now, Mer I want you to listen."_

_Meredith nodded._

"_If you get into Dartmouth and graduate with high honors, I will pay for your med school."_

_Meredith smiled, "Thank you Mom. I love you."_

"_I care for you Meredith but I don't think that I can love you…"_

"_I know but this is enough."

* * *

_

Meredith felt the tears resurface her tears. She missed the rare occasions that her mother showed some remnants of affection but what she needed now was a drink.

* * *

Derek stumbled into the bar to find Meredith on her 18th shot of Tequila. AsMereidth stumbled and tried to get up, Derek caught her and quickly drove her back to his trailer and softly whispered into her ear, "Meredith I love you."

Just then Meredith's eyes then shot open.

* * *

Okay so this is a Meredith-centric chapter. This is after George went to sleep after they went into the house to hear Alex and Izzy. Let me know what you think. New chapter will be up in a few days. 

--just the girl you're looking for

(I like the song! I can't help it. 'Just the Girl' by the Click Five… it's catchy)


	9. entangled with you

Author's Note: Hey guys! School has taken most of my time away but anyway… I'm not a med student so I guess on the medical stuff… when I do become a med student then I assure you it will be accurate. What happened between Meredith and Derek was NOT a dream by the way so here we go…

* * *

"Derek? What are you doing?"

Before Derek could answer Meredith quickly ran into the bathroom to vomit.

"Mer… are you alright?"

"DRIVE ME HO…. ME"

"What?"

"I want to go ho..me."

Meredith felt her words slur as the alcohol churned into her stomach.

"Alright Mer… uh… well I'll the keys while you… finish."

* * *

Izzy woke up with a smile pasted onto her face. She felt a strong arm draped around her waist and then blinked a few times as she looked over.

"ALEX!"

Alex groaned and yelled at his best ability, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Alex… it's Izzy."

Alex opened his eyes realizing what he had just said.

"Oh… hey Izzy… sorry."

"It's alright… CRAP!"

"What?"

"It's 5:28! Rounds start at 6:15."

"Okay! I'm up…"

Alex searched the room for his pants and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"IZZY!"

"What Alex?"

"I think that we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?"

Alex held up what he had just seen on the floor.

"Izzy… the condom split."

* * *

George stared at the coffee pot just as Izzy had when Meredith first brought Derek to the house. He then heard the keys rustled and the door open.

"I'm hooomme."

Then he heard someone collapse.

"MEREDITH?"

* * *

Bailey tapped her upper arm. Many of her interns were missing, Cristina was probably with Burke and Meredith with "McDreamy," she wished that those interns choose somewhere else to become a surgeon. Just then she saw Dr. Burke walk by.

"BURKE!"

Burke whirled around and looked at Bailey, "Yes?"

"We need to talk… with Richard."

* * *

Derek gripped his cell phone in his hands. The sweet Seattle morning air surrounded him. Derek enjoyed his days off but he just needed to talk to Addison about Meredith, he needed to become clear on the details. He quickly dialed the number but there was no answer.

* * *

Izzy sat back down on the bed.

"What did you just say Alex?"

"The condom spilt."

"I don't understand."

"Izzy! You could be pregnant!"

Izzy felt her world rock back and forth then she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

George gently picked up Meredith and brought her to her bedroom. Meredith began to come around, "George?"

"Shh. It's fine."

"No… my mother's surgery is today. I have to be there."

"Mer… it's fine."

* * *

Bailey backed off as Burke gripped the collar of her scrubs.

"Is this about Cristina?"

"Yes."

"I won't talk to him."

Bailey was annoyed but then she heard a flock of interns rushing to find her. So she left Burke standing there.

* * *

George put Meredith gently on her bed and kissed her forehead. Meredith blinked a few times and then pulled the collar of George's shirt as they gently kissed.

Before either knew it, they were entangled together and Derek left Meredith's mind.

* * *

next chapter will be up within the hour

--moose of the month


	10. thinking

I felt that Chapter 10 was lacking in detail so I changed it.

* * *

Three weeks later:

Three weeks have past since the incidents that made the emotional twigs of these doctors snap occured. Get up, eat, work, and sleep. It had been too hectic and depressing for anyone to really communicate. Meredith and George remained silent about the drunken love affair, Cristina continued to ignore Bailey as much as possible as her relationship with Burke remained unspoken. Izzy didn't speak a word to Alex. Whatever it was that the doctors were doing, they did it alone.

* * *

Izzy had been having sleeping problems since she and Alex slept together. Izzy stared up at the ceiling and thought.

_Three weeks ago, I slept with Alex, the condom split and I…_

_Wait I didn't take the Plan B!_

Izzy shot out of bed, grabbed her keys and ran to the nearest Rite Aid.

* * *

Meredith couldn't take it anymore, she needed to straighten things out with Derek and George. Derek was her love. The love of her life. Addison signed the papers and she denied him the love that she has. George on the other hand was like a life force, every time something went wrong in Meredith's life, she went to George and he always comforted her. Meredith couldn't find herself to make the right decision. It was life between love. Meredith thought back to what her father told her right before he left.

_Meredith, finding the love of your life is the hardest thing to do because you can't find it, it has to come to you. So whatever you do, be yourself so people can love you like I do._

Meredith realized something. All she had to do was ask.

* * *

Burke looked at Cristina sleeping gently on his bed, he was unsure of what to do. He could come clean to the chief and be able to love Cristina without the fear of him being able to become an attending or just stay silent and wait for the wave of gossip to come.

* * *

Alex felt so guilty about him and Izzy. About how he just let her hanging after he found out the condom that they used split. Luckily, she probably took the Plan B and was safe. Safe from the fears of raising a child and giving up everything that she worked for.

* * *

Izzy paced back and forth in the bathroom anxious to read the results of her pregnancy test, the one that would determine her fate. She wasn't ready to have a child at all. Izzy could barely take care of herself let alone a child that she produced. What was worse was that she realized that if she indeed were pregnant it would be with Alex's child. Alex had left right after the realization that she could have been pregnant. Only telling her to take a pill and end it. The days that Izzy has been having seemed to grow increasing worse. After the 5 minutes have passed Izzy looked at the tip noticing that it read, PREGNANT.

* * *

Okay well I'll try to come up with another chapter by the end of the day.

--I'm just a notch in your bedpost but your just a line in the song.


	11. tell me

**Author's Note**: First of all I am incredibly sorry about the delay in my updates in my story. I have been having a serious case of insomnia and dealing with a friend who has recently discovered he had cancer. Well aside from this mess, I have been feeling extreme guilt because of my lack of updates to all of you. I apologize. Truly I do. Anyway **reread chapter 10! It was rewritten!** If you have reread chapter 10 please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The chair in the bathroom of the local Rite Aid store was currently the resting place of expecting mother Isobel Stevens. Izzy hugged her legs as she glanced at the pregnancy test. It read PREGNANT and was supposedly error proof. 99.9 accurate. Izzy deeply hoped that she was the .1 inaccuracy. Even the slightest possibility that the test was slightly wrong, that the NOT was unable to appear would comfort her. Izzy placed her hand on her stomach and could have sworn that she felt a faint heartbeat, the beating of her child. Izzy slowly unwrapped her arms around her legs and leaned back against the wall. There were only two solutions to this, abortion or carry on with the pregnancy. Either way, she was unsure to tell her friends and the father, the cause of this whole ordeal. No matter what, Izzy felt an extreme panic reach her stomach as she got up and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Izzy felt her pulse race as she ran to her car and drove. Drove out toward the harbor and didn't look back. As Izzy slowed the car at the harbor another feeling reached her body, guilt. Guilt of have 2 beers at a bar yesterday. Izzy shut her eyes and imagined her having Alex's child. It wasn't until then, Izzy decided to leave for home.

* * *

The clock read 5:45 am as George and Meredith prepared for their day of torture. Izzy seemed to be missing and out of sight. Meredith couldn't take the complete silence and finally decided to talk to George.

"George?"

"Yeah Mer?"

"Do you know where Izzy is?"

"Nope. Maybe off with Alex."

"Probably."

"Soooo…"

"So."

"About that last time…"

"Can we just forget it?" Meredith hoped he would just say yes.

There was an awkward silence and Meredith glanced at George. It was better to let his feelings out then to just hold them in.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I think that I am in love with you. I find Izzy attractive but have you ran into a man that hasn't? I think that sleeping together twice means that we have a connection. I care for you so much Mer. So I can't forget it."

"George, I love Derek. I was drunk and hurt when I slept with you. Yes, I know that it sounds so hurtful and deceptive but it's the truth and I can't just lead you on."

"But…"

"No George. Tell me, how do you love Izzy?"

The awkward silence returned as George thought long and hard.

"She's like fireworks. Beautiful, graceful and colorful. I have loved fireworks since I was a little kid, living in the countryside. It was just something that I love to watch all the time. I would walk a million miles just to be with her, hear her voice and talk to her."

Meredith smiled. "Now, how do you love me George?"

"Meredith, I love you like… roses. I love watching roses bloom and…"

"Right there George, you can't really tell me. Not because there are no words. Because there are no true and deep feelings. You are attracted to me and you care about me. But you don't love me like you love Izzy. That is why I want to forget it, because with Izzy, you will love her more than you can ever love me."

George paused and smiled. He gave her an uncomfortable nod, "So we can talk again?"

"Yep."

* * *

Izzy drove into the driveway of Meredith's house and unlocked the doors. All she had to do was come clean to George and Meredith. Simple task. Right? Izzy opened the door and walked into the house as the scent of coffee filled the cool air. She walked into the kitchen to see Meredith and George laughing and drinking coffee. As if her presence was chilling, Meredith sat up and George looked at her with his soft, caring eyes. Meredith was the first to ask.

"Izzy? Where have you been?"

Izzy was completely unsure if telling her friends was the best solution.

"Guys, I have something to tell you."

George smiled as he looked at her, "What?"

"You know how Alex and I slept together right?"

George stood up to get more coffee, "Bad visuals! No get out. Bad. Bad!"

Meredith and Izzy chuckled but Meredith seemed supportive of this, "Go on."

"I'm… pregnant!"

Meredith choked on her coffee and George spit out his.

After a moment of silence Meredith spoke, "This is a Cristina moment."

George nodded in agreement, "I don't believe it. Are you going to tell him? Alex I mean."

"Maybe."

George turned to Meredith, "I would have never guessed that Izzy would be having Alex's kids. I mean can you just picture them, some would be sweet like Izzy and the others would be complete assholes."

Izzy smacked George on the head. "HEY!"

"I told you George, messing with Izzy is never a good idea."

Izzy was definitely tired and didn't want to hear it, "Guys! Focus here. Just don't tell anyone and let me tell Alex on my own terms."

"Done."

* * *

Alex walked up the front porch of Meredith's house. He promised he would pick up Izzy. He rang the doorbell and saw Izzy talking to George and Meredith walked out. George and Meredith walked right by him with smirks pasted on their faces and looked at Izzy before hopping into Meredith's jeep and driving off.

Izzy looked sincerely at Alex, "Hey."  
"Ready to go?"

Izzy nodded and they walked to the car hand in hand. Izzy and Alex got in and just as Alex was about the turn on the ignition, Izzy put her hand on his wrist to stop him.

"I have to tell you something."

Alex looked at her, "You can tell me anything."

"I'm… I can't do it."

"Sure you can."

"I'm… oh hell, I'll just say it, Alex. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Alrighty. Well here is the 11th chapter. The next one will be out soon. I promise.

--I'll keep you my dirty little secret.


	12. options

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! This story is almost finished. I'm so sad now. But anyway be on the lookout for new stories. You never know when I'll get a awesome new idea. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"_Alex, I'm pregnant."_

Alex felt his whole body freeze. This was not happening to him. Alex was far from ready to be a father. He wasn't prepared for. He would never be really ready. Currently, he just wanted to be with Izzy not be a father.

"Izzy, I… I…"

"Alex?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"I'm not ready to be a father."

"Does it look like I'm ready to be a mother?"

"I don't know Izzy. I mean its like… complicated. We're surgical interns. We can't be parents just yet."

"But I can't just go and end this pregnancy Alex. That would be killing our unborn child."

"But what other option do we have?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll walk."

"No…"

Izzy opened the car door and walked off. Alex ran after her.

"IZZY!"

Izzy whirled around and closed her eyes as warm tears rolled down her face.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care what happens. We are going to have this baby."

Izzy stopped and felt the tears fall as Alex gently kissed her. Things just might be okay.

* * *

Yes… a short chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.

--this could be anything


	13. spare me

**Author's Note:**Sorry I haven't updated and such. Anyway I don't know when this will be complete. But for those DM lovers… it will be DM. So yeah. Enjoy the story. This chapter brings Derek and Meredith together. Oh and Meredith's mother had the surgery and was discharged. Wow… I need to work on my closure.

* * *

Meredith looked at Derek sitting on the bench outside the hospital. He stared off into the distance as she took the seat next to him.

"Hey."

He glanced at her with his heart-melting smile, "Hey yourself."

"So how are you? I haven't talk to you in a while so…"

"I'm alright. What about you?"

Meredith paused for a moment. It was now or never.

"Derek… I love you. Not in the platonic way but in the I'll-hold-a-stereo-outside-your-window-in-the-middle-of-the-night way. I love you so much that I want to grow old with you so we can be… old, wrinkly, and maybe even crusty together."

He laughed. Meredith looked at him.

"What?"

"Wrinkly and crusty."

He continued to laugh. She loved his laugh. It was so... she couldn't even describe it.

"What?"

"I see you're not drunk anymore."

"About that… you know tequila makes you do crazy things…like the night we met."

"That was a good night."

"You know Derek… there's something I don't get."

"What is it Mer?"

"Why this happened. I mean it's more than coincidence that we ended up working at the same hospital and you being my boss."

"I don't know."

Meredith stared at his eyes. She could never really tell what color they were or what they said but what was important to her was that she saw everything in his eyes. His personality and humor.

"How did you put upwith me all this time?"

"You're pretty flexible."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are…"

He looked at her from her head to her knees.

"…physically and mentally."

Meredith shook her head. Is this really what love was like? Playful banter and wonder? It is was… something she couldn't really describe.

"Derek… do you want to… give this another try?"

"I would like that."

Meredith stared down at the concrete. She thought long and hard. _What am I going to do next?_ Meredith reached into her pocket and felt the spare key.

"Derek, when are you off?"

As if on cue his pager rang.

"ER consult. Maybe an hour… or two. Longer if the patient needs surgery."

"Drop by my place."

"But Mer… it's 10. You'll be asleep."

He started to walked off.

"Derek!"  
He turned and looked at her.

"Let yourself in with this."

Meredith tossed him the spare key.

Derek caught it. He glanced at the key and back at Meredith.

"Where you in baseball or something? You got pretty good skills."

"Thanks Mer."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Later..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes. After what seemed as forever, Derek spoke,

"I should go to the consult."

"You should."

They both walked off. When Meredith reached her car, she leaned against it. Hopefully this was real.

* * *

Yeah… it's pretty short. Oh well… there's the MeredithDerek reunion. Next chapter will be up when I get a chance.

--leaning against the mother tree


	14. serious smiling

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I've been… well things haven't been going great. But enough about me. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

2 months later:

Izzy's stomach was beginning to show as she felt her child move inside of her. Alex had been completely supportive toward her. She smiled at the thought of when this child was going to get out. People on the street would recognize her as a model and hope that she would regain her figure after the baby was born. Truth be told, Izzy didn't care. She was going to have a baby. She looked out the window of the doctor's office. Today would be the day that she and Alex were going to find out the gender of their baby.

Alex rushed into the lounge of the OB floor of Seattle Grace. He quickly tied his scrub pants and scanned the room for Izzy. He saw here sitting there with her hands on her stomach.

"Hey dollface."

"Hey Alex. Where have you been? Dr. White will be out here any minute. She was held up in a c-section."

"I was uh… getting labs."

Izzy spotted something on his neck.

"Hey you have something…" Izzy's words trailed off as she lifted her arm up to examined the mark.

Alex closed his eyes and turned away from her, breaking their gaze. Izzy rose and looked at him.

"You have a _hickey_!"

"Iz…not here okay."

"No Alex not okay! I'm sitting here waiting to go into Dr. White's office. Pregnant with _YOUR_ baby and you are off sleeping with someone else. I don't believe it. I… I'm in disbelief Alex. I don't believe… Seriously!"

"Babe…"

"Go. Get out! I never want to see your face EVER again you cheating _BASTARD_!"

The whole office looked at them. Women that were waiting shook their head at Alex. The room grew quiet. The nurse came through the door, "Dr. Stevens, Dr. Karev."

Izzy looked at the nurse, Patricia.

"Patricia, Dr. Karev will _NOT_ be joining us today."

Izzy walked off through the doors leaving him behind.

* * *

George was eating his usual banana as he chattered with Meredith over Izzy.

"So when are you going to tell Izzy that you love her?"

"I can't Mer. She's with Alex and having his kid."

"You can't hide your feelings forever George."

"But I mean this would kill everything maybe even me and you know that Alex was a wrestler… he could kill me!"

"Calm down. I mean you love her. That should be enough."

Alex stormed by and sat on a nearby gurney.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Meredith looked at him in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be with her at her ultrasound?" asked George as he felt something inside him catch fire.

"I slept with one girl and Izzy goes all ballistic!"

"WHAT!" yelled Meredith and George in unison.

"She dumped me. Left me."

"You sure deserved it." Meredith looked at him. At first he made Izzy so happy and now… now he was evil. Plain evil.

"You are evil aren't you." Retorted George. He hopped off the gurney and ran up to OB.

"Mer… tell Izzy I'll be in Iowa."

"What?"

"I'm going home."

"What do you mean going home?"

"I'll open my plastics place there. Now the whole hospital will hate me more soo… I'll go home."

"Fine. Go. Be an asshole and leave Izzy and your unborn baby."

"I will."

Alex turned on his heel and left. What hit Meredith the most was that he didn't even bother to tell Izzy goodbye.

* * *

By the time George made it up to OB, he was breathless. He took gaping breaths as he talked to the clerk.

"Dr. Izzy Stevens?"

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Rm. 7"

George ran to room 7 and saw Izzy there. He saw her flinch at the cold jelly that was being poured onto her stomach and the smile on her face as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Izzy. Dr White."

George slowly opened the door and took the chair next to Izzy and gently held her hand.

"George what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened I thought you might need a friend."

"Thanks."

Dr. White smiled, "I think that O'Malley here is a better father than Karev."

"Seriosuly." Izzy smiled at him.

"So are you ready to find out the baby's gender?"

Both nodded eagerly.

"Well Izzy, it looks like you be having a…"

"A?"

"Boy."

Izzy felt the corners of her mouth open into a face-breaking grin. She glanced at George seeing he had the same smile on his face.

"Well… I have to go finish my charts. You guys know what to do."

"George why did you do this?"

"Because."

"Oh come on George. I need to know."

"I think…"

"Uh huh."

"I love you."

Izzy felt her heart skip a beat.

"You love me?"

"I love you."

"So that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"That look in your eyes. Everytime I talk to you… you have this twinkle in your eyes and I cant explain it but it makes me smile and…"

"What?"

"I think I just might love you too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

George leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Izzy's. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Izzy took the picture of her baby boy and handed it to George.

"What about names?"

"Names later… kissing now."

Izzy smiled yet again. George was something. Something serious.

* * *

Another couple centric chapter. Next chapter we got Cristina and Burke so hang tight

Thanks to my reviews… if you want to leave any ideas… feel free.

--Im just a no-class beat-down fool.


	15. so short

Author's Note: I know I said Cristina Burke will be this chapter but I really need to end this fic because I got a new idea that I can't incorporate into this fic. So beware to those who hate tragedy. The next chapter is FINAL!

* * *

"George! I still like Patrick! I mean this is my kid!"

"Izzy… Alexander is better!"

"Patrick!"

"Alexander!"

"Patrick!"

"Okay I have an idea!"

"What?"

"I bet that I can kiss you without touching your lips." (yes. Idea from _Derailed_. It's good line. I can't deny it.)

Izzy put on a lopsided grin and blinked at George, "Go."

George leaned in and kissed Izzy. Izzy was so lost in it that she didn't notice George's lips grazing hers.

* * *

Cristina groaned as she stared at the clock. It was late in the afternoon. She had chosen to do a night shift for the sake of her sanity. Burke was giving her chest pains because of his freakishly clean and tidy ways. She jumped out of bed and hoped into the shower hoping that some surgery would occupy her so she wouldn't have to deal with him much longer.

* * *

Derek glanced up at the OR board. For once it was blank. Him and Meredith's relationship had been blossoming for the past few months and he was at a happy point in his life. One that he can't hide. His never-ending grin spread so quickly that the impact of the next hours events were lifetimes away.

* * *

Meredith wrapped her coat tightly around her. The skies were truly grey on this day. The air hung gloomily and the people turned at the sound of a screeching making its turn. The turn was so quick, so sudden and so sharp that it miss the road and jumped on the sidewalk, hitting a newspaper stand. Meredith ran over to the crowd hoping to save someone's life. The car chasing the one that crashed came zooming around the corner, all too quick hitting the young doctor.

* * *

She was rushed into Seattle Grace, the attending, Dr. Huntington quickly went to work on her.

"What do we have?"

The paramedic looked at him, "DOA. Lost breathing a few minutes ago, obvious tib fracture and 5 broken ribs. Both lungs collapsed and metal fragment placed in abdomen."

"Well she's not dead until we say so."

An hour later:

"V-Tach!"

"5 mikes of eppi!"

"Doctor Huntington!"

"She's alive. I know that she is! We reinflated her lungs and removed her spleen. She'll make it!"

"DOCTOR!"

The sound of the flatline echoed throughout the room. Dr. Huntington looked gravely at the clock.

"Time of Death: 2:38."

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"The family."

"Call up to surgery. Tell them it's Meredith Grey."

* * *

Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. I know you guys hate me for killing Meredith and the lack of detail but the last chapter will be better. Please review.

--I tried to be perfect


	16. she was

Author's Note: Final Chapter!

* * *

Five years later:

It was five years ago that 4 surgeons lost one of their own. A friend that meant more than life.

To Derek Sheperd, she was a lover and life partner. Someone that he loved more than life itself. That faithful day five years ago made him die just a little bit. A little piece of him died. After that he went out of Seattle, independently practicing medicine.

To Cristina Yang, she was friend and fellow surgeon. Not only did they create an eternal friendly bond but supported each other through tough time. Her current husband, Preston Burke, was named chief. After doing so, he dedicated the hospital's surgical ward for her.

To Isobel Stevens, she was someone who would make her feel. Make her laugh, make her mad, and cheer her up when she was down. Isobel walked her son, Patrick Alexander O'Malley through the cemetery.

To George O'Malley, she was a former lover and someone who helped him through good and bad. Her helpful words and nods told him that he shouldn't be scared to express himself and admit his love toward his eternal lover, Isobel.

The group walked up to her gravestone and looked at it. Patrick had fallen asleep, missing the sunset. The sunset that would mark the final goodbye. They wanted no more tears. But as the tears fell, the friends smiled because they knew she would always be in their hearts.

The gravestone read simply:

Dr. Meredith Grey August 5, 1972- March 23, 2005 

_A beautiful loving surgeon but most importantly_

_She was a friend._

-Fin-

* * *

Mannnn, my writing gets worse by the _day_. Any words of encouragement? Let me know. Please read my next fic. I promise that it won't end like this.Anyway if you know how much that you reading this meant to be. You would be shocked. I thank you eternally.

--I read about the afterlife.


End file.
